Haru, Lock your Door
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Makoto walks in on a burglar as he is robbing Haru's Tokyo apartment. Makoto thinks of a way to turn this hardship to their advantage. Established couple.


Haru, lock your door

Makoto opened the door to Haru's Tokyo apartment. He was a bit mad because it was unlocked, again. He slipped out of his shoes and called out:

"Haru, you left your door open again, you're just inviting someone to burgle you…"

Makoto's rant trailed off as he realized the dark figure wasn't his boyfriend but a burglar. The man was in his 20's dressed almost completely in black, from the wool hat on his head to his sneakers. The only non-black thing he was wearing was the white mask covering his mouth and nose. The man was the same size as Haru, which was why he thought it was him for a second. Startled by Makoto's entrance, he turned and grabbed the TV and ran into Makoto. Makoto banged his head against the wall and lost consciousness.

mh

He was shaken awake by an amused Haru, who was looking at him with affection.

"Makoto, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Makoto felt his head spin and his eyes re-focused onto Haru's face. He took in Haru's expression as it shifted from amusement to confusion as Makoto didn't immediately respond to his question. Haru was also clutching a paper grocery sack which he placed on the floor. Makoto was acting strange and was unusually quiet. Normally he would have been kissed in greeting by now. Makoto stood up slowly and touched the back of his head and looked at his hand. No blood and no swelling but it hurt, bad. Haru was worried now and stood and followed his boyfriend into the small room.

"Makoto?"

Suddenly he was pulled into Makoto's arms. Haru still didn't understand but was enjoying himself too much to complain and snuggled deeper into Makoto's warm chest. Makoto sighed:

"So you were out shopping? Thank the gods for that. Haru you need to lock your door. I walked in here and scared a burglar. He ran out with your TV and knocked me into the wall. My head still hurts."

Makoto rubbed his sore head.

"Makoto, what?!"

Makoto explained in detail what happened and Haru was relieved his boyfriend was alright. He was shaken to the core and swore to lock his door from then on. Once he made the promise Makoto released him. Haru moved to put the groceries away and Makoto called the police.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Haru, my report might lead to an arrest, or we might get the TV back."

"I don't care about the TV, I'm mad he hurt my Makoto." Pouted Haru.

"Haru." Said Makoto with affection. He reached out and gave his boyfriend a kiss. Haru rarely showed his possessive side. Their moment was interrupted by the arrival of the officers and Makoto made his statement. The officers told him the guy Makoto saw, fit the description many other victims have reported. The officers sounded tired as the guy was a plague on the neighborhood.

After the officers left, Makoto started to make tea but his boyfriend made him sit down.

"You're injured." In this quiet way Haru showed his affection. Haru brought Makoto pain killers and a glass of water. Makoto took the pills and traded the glass for the ice pack Haru brought next. He felt the ice was a bit much as he wasn't that hurt but he was too delighted with Haru's attention to care. He set the ice aside when Haru brought tea. But he didn't get to drink it as Haru plopped into his lap.

"Haru?" Asked an amused Makoto.

"A stranger came in here and hurt my Makoto. It's unforgivable."

Haru wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled closer. His ear was pressed against Makoto's heart. The steady beat soothed Haru, like always. Makoto wrapped his left arm around Haru's back and used his other hand to keep the ice in place. He made good use of his strong core muscles to keep upright.

"You want me to stay the night?"

Haru nodded into his chest. The stayed this way until Makoto's head began to freeze and he put the ice pack down and rested on his hand. Haru felt the shift and asked:

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

"Liar. I'll get dinner started."

Haru eased off his boyfriend's lap and picked up the ice pack. He moved to wash his hands and place his apron. Makoto watched his graceful movements for a while and then got up. He moved behind Haru and hugged him.

"Stupid Makoto. I'm holding a knife."

Makoto chuckled and moved to the rice cooker. The boys working silently and yet in perfect sync, made dinner.

"Thanks for the food." They said together. After a while Makoto said:

"You know, we could use this to our advantage."

"What?"

"You know how our parents rejected the idea of sharing an apartment?"

Haru nodded as he remembered the tiresome conversation.

"Two one room apartments are a lot cheaper than one big shared apartment. They know we get along well enough to share. Mom might even know we're lovers. That time I nearly convinced them to get us a one-bedroom we could share. Except for the price…"

Haru loved to watch Makoto talk, the guy was so expressive.

"…If they cherish your safety over money…I think it will work."

Makoto beamed at Haru and Haru smiled in return. Haru thought:

"Makoto is very handsome, kind and loveable. I want to be with him forever."

Out loud he said:

"Do you think it could work?"

"This time it will, I know it."

Haru smiled his sweet smile and Makoto's heart fluttered.

"If anyone can do it, it's you Makoto."

"Haru…"

Makoto was too emotional to speak. He was overwhelmed by Haru's kindness and beauty. Haru had a fan club in high school and he was called the "cool beauty" at his college. Makoto agreed with them, Haru was simply gorgeous.

"Those eyes…" Makoto got lost in them. They seemed to be focused on his chin. Haru's fingers picked up a grain of rice and Haru delicately placed it in his mouth and sucked on the finger. Oh yeah, they are sharing a futon tonight.

mh

A few days later their parents agreed to let them get a shared one-bedroom apartment.

mhmhmh

Please review.


End file.
